


I'll Do It All Again

by AryaWinchester



Series: Stucky AUs [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky's affected by sad movies, M/M, Meet-Cute, Steve works at a theater, alternate universe-movie theater, movie theater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr: ‘you’re lying on the floor of the movie theater crying and i’m the employee who has to tell you another movie starts in five minutes so you have to leave and i’m really sorry but i'm also confused as to why a documentary on lightbugs affected you so much’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do It All Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

“Excuse me? Sir? There’s a new movie starting soon. You’ll need to leave.” Steve looked down at the dark haired man lying face down on the floor of the theatre. He nudged the guy again with his shoe. “Sir?”

“Just leave me alone to die!” The man’s voice was muffled by the carpet, but it sounded like he was crying.

“Are you okay?” Steve crouched down. He always wanted to help people.

The man looked up. “Is this heaven? Because you look like an angel.”

Steve almost started laughing, but somehow kept a straight face. “No, you’re still in the movie theatre. You need to leave. May I ask why you’re crying?”

The man sat up, still on the floor. “That movie was just really sad.”

Steve couldn’t hold it any longer. He burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, sir. So sorry. It’s just…” He tried to catch his breath. “That was a documentary about the animals of Africa. Why were you crying so much?”

The man sniffed. “That zebra had no chance of survival.”

The look on his face pained Steve. He stood up and held out his hand. “Well I’m sorry it affected you so much.”

The man took his hand and got up. “It might also be because I can’t find a date for my friends wedding, my sister got in a crash, I haven’t slept for 29 hours, and I have no purpose for life.”

Steve felt like this guy needed a hug. “Is your sister okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. She’s totally fine.”  
Steve smiled and helped the man out of the theater. The smell of melted butter and cola wafted from the man.

“And now I smell like a movie theater floor. Great.” He said, smelling his shirt. His long hair was messy, pulled back in a bun.  
“That’s probably because you were lying on one.” Steve chuckled. “Do you need any help with anything?”

“Unless you want to go to Natasha and Clint’s wedding with me, I should be fine.”

“Woah there. Don’t people usually go on a date before going to a wedding?” Steve joked.

The man smiled. “Sure. How about dinner at 7? My name’s Bucky.”

“Steve. And sure. That sounds nice.”

They exchanged numbers, and Steve watched Bucky walk out of the theater. He chuckled to himself and went to the popcorn counter.

This would be the weirdest date he ever went on.

Epilogue

 **  
** A month later, they’re dating and go to the wedding together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short. I couldn't think of a way to expand it. I would love to hear feedback! If you have any prompts that you want to happen, comment them and I'll write it for you.  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
